Mayhem in Miami
by Katherin Bend
Summary: Part 2 of Trouble in Trenton , please read that one first before continuing! Ranger is missing, so it's up to Stephanie and the Merry Men to track him down.
1. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 1

Mayhem in Miami

A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm baaaaaaack ;) I was so overwhelmed with the positive responses for the last story I had to make a second one, so i bring you Mayhem in Miami! I am rating this one M for language AND a bit of sassiness too ;) (Warning: smut in the first chapter!!). Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Stephanie's POV

Good morning and welcome to another day of my life! My name is Stephanie Plum, but I go by so many nicknames it's hard to keep track. I have been dubbed the Bombshell Bounty Hunter of Trenton by an unnamed reporter at the paper, so most of my aliases are related to that. I had a tendency to go through cars and apartments like they were toilet paper… catch that had there? That's right! I am officially 3 months fire bomb free! I know it's tempting fate to speak about it, but honestly I'm in such a good mood I don't really care.

Why the mood? My boyfriend Robert Brown and I are going to Miami tomorrow. Then again, so is 90% of Trenton Rangeman, but hey I can't be picky. It's a working vacation, considering the situation. Maybe I should back up. We are on the search for Ranger , or Ricardo Carlos Manoso, the leader of Rangeman, a high level security company, and my ex lover? Mentor? To be honest I don't know how to categorize us… He poached me from my ex boyfriend/fiancée Joe Morelli for years, pulling me into dark alleyways and making my head spin with illicit kisses and grope sessions . Finally in an off period for me and Joe , we slept together, after which Ranger promptly pushed me **back** towards Joe saying he can't do relationships. Not surprising that caused some massive heartbreak on my account, and bruises for him from his men. I spent months trying to get over him, all while working for his company Rangeman. When I got to a good place and we talked things over, he decided to give me some space and went to Miami to visit his daughter, as well as whip his Miami office into shape. The space was needed, I started seeing the medic for Rangeman Robert (Bobby) Brown, and Ranger was hurt but supportive. That was 3 months ago, and no one has heard a peep from him since. I told his second in command Tank that if we didn't hear from him by 3 months I was tracking him down myself, so here we are.

Ranger still has a contract with the US government to go on covert and undercover missions, which cause him to go off grid for 6 months to a year or longer at a time, but he always and I mean ALWAYS keeps someone in the loop. Previously that someone was me. Considering how we left things I didn't expect to hear from him immediately, he wanted to give me space and I appreciated it. But he went to visit his daughter , and as of yesterday she hadn't heard from him either. My spidey senses went into overdrive when I got her call. So that brings us to now, and why I'm packing for a trip to Miami.

I was sitting on the bed on my 4th floor apartment at the Rangeman building lost in thought when I heard a noise in front of me. I looked up into the deep chocolate eyes of my boyfriend, Bobby.

Bobby is one of the 3 other co-owners of Rangeman Trenton. He has known Ranger for a good amount of time, they (the core 4) all served together in the Army. Tank (or Pierre but only call him that when he's in a good mood, which is never) and Ranger's cousin Lester Santos (the playboy) round out the group, and they all are extremely worried about Ranger. You wouldn't know it to look at them though. I think it's a qualification to be employed here to be able to throw a blank face up at any time, no matter the situation. At least it used to be, then I came along and busted that whole deal sky high. I am extremely expressive, especially when I eat! Just ask any of the guys they'll be happy to tell you.

But I'm off track, I do that a lot. My boyfriend reminds me of a hot, steamy, caramel latte that I could drink all day. His eyes resemble melted chocolate, and he is the most loving man I've ever been with. We've known each other for years, since before I started working at Rangeman... back when I was a useless BEA for my cousin Vincent Plum and his bail bonds office, and he patched me up all the time (I loathe hospitals). All the men tolerated me then, but we really got to know each other when I started working full time here about 2 years ago. Then 3 months ago he took the chance and asked me out for a weekend trip to New York and we've been serious ever since.

"You okay Steph? You look like you're a million miles away."

"Yeah, just thinking." He leaned down to kiss me and the moment our lips touched everything else faded away. Bobby treats me as an equal, a partner, and it's the best I've ever felt in my life. I told myself not to get too attached, I know my track record, but I actually see this one going the distance.

"You wanna finish packing or…" he smirked at me and I felt myself blush a deep red. Bobby could talk me into anything, although he doesn't use that gift all that often.

I threw him a wink and pushed the suitcase off the bed, where it landed on the floor with a thud. "Whatcha have in mind Doc?"

He slowly pulled off his shirt. It didn't matter how many times I saw sight in front of me, my eyes widened and I had to stop from outright purring at him. He was well built, washboard abs and muscles that

made me drool, and I felt the rush of desire hit me. I stepped closer to him, running my fingers down his chest until they hit the top of his jeans , causing him to suck in a breath of air. When I popped the button I pushed him back onto the bed, taking me down with him. We both laughed and he rolled me over so I was laying beneath him. Bobby started kissing down my neck, over my collarbone, and then down my sternum, pulling my clothes off as he went. He reached under me to unhook my bra, flinging it to the side. Then his head dipped down again, kissing the spot in between my breasts before moving to the nipples, right then left. He made sure to work slow, and I was breathing heavy, making little mewling noises as he moved his way over my body . Bobby's head dipped even lower, to my stomach , then navel, before reaching my panties.

"Don't. Stop." I managed to get out before he pulled them down and continued the sweet assault of his lips on my body. Thighs, knees , calves, until he reached my feet. He held them up and kissed the bottoms of each of them, carefully nipping at the pads making me giggle. Then he worked his way back up to the spot he had avoided earlier. He spread my legs apart gently before burying his nose in between them.

I gasped , the need was pooling in the pit of my stomach. I was so turned on by his gentle, slow way that I almost couldn't stand it any longer . Bobby ran his tongue up me, before I felt him ease off me as he pulled down the offending pants and his boxers. I wrapped my arms around his torso, nails digging in to him, pulling him close. He made sure to go slow, my breathing quickened when he entered me and it didn't take long for me to be at the point. My thighs started to tremble and I could hear myself making deep growling noises. He bent down and took one nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tounge, one hand under me holding me at my lower back. I almost didn't recognize my own voice when I moaned "Oh god yes Bobby PLEASE…" He moved quicker , harder inside me. Thrusting in and out, he hit the exact right spot to make me tip over the edge and see stars. When he felt me go he let go too, capturing my mouth with his until we came crashing down off our high together . He rolled off me and I curled up next to him laying my head on his shoulder, and placing a hand on his heart. "Wow." I said breathlessly, my voice husky.

He turned to me grinning . "Wow indeed."


	2. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 2

A/N: So that started with a bang huh? ;) yup ladies and gents, that's how this story is gonna roll. Every so often I'm throwing in a little fun stuff. Unless you all say no thanks, then I won't, so let me know with a review please ! To my guest reviewer questioning why no one said anything for three months … I explain that in this chapter :) Thanks !!

Chapter 2

Ranger's POV

I rolled over and threw my arm around Babe, snuggling up to her warm body as I kissed her crazy curls. When my hand hit nothing but coldness I opened my eyes and realized I had been dreaming. I was in a dark cell, in some god forsaken place instead of in bed with Stephanie. It all comes crashing back to me… three months ago I said goodbye to Trenton, my family and friends and set off for Miami to spend some quality time with my daughter. I remember walking out of the conference room at my company Rangeman and heading down to the garage, then high tailing it to the airport so I could leave on the next flight. Except I never made it to the airport, so I never got to call Julie and let her know I was on my way. My car was run off the road and the next thing I knew I was waking up here, wherever that might be.

I own a security company, not to mention former Army Ranger, so I am typically way better at paying attention to my surroundings. Unfortunately that day I was completely overwhelmed with the emotions I usually attempt to keep locked away. I walked away from Stephanie Plum, the most beautiful and hard headed woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting much less knowing on a personal level. We started out as mentor / mentee… She was my Eliza Doolittle to my Professor Henry Higgins. We moved from that to what came next pretty fast. I was a bastard, I fully admit it. She was on /off with her ex Detective Joe Morelli for years, and I had no problem poaching her from him during their off period. Even when they were on I enjoyed tempting her with stolen kisses whenever I could. She attracted me like the moon in orbit, I needed to be near her. Then the whole dynamic shifted when we made the Eddie DeCooch bet (I would help her track him down in exchange for one night with her) and we slept together . I woke up with her next to me, looking down at her and I could see my future. We had a couple of kids, the house, the dog…if it had been anyone else but me that vision may have pushed them into proposing . Me? I pushed her back towards the cop. My life doesn't lend itself relationships, as proven by my current predicament , so I tried my damnedest to forget her, but it didn't work. She came to work for my company full time as a researcher and recovery specialist, working lower bonds and getting my men to help out with the higher ones. She also is a genius when it comes to distraction jobs. Those always caused me issues, Stephanie doesn't realize how killer her body actually is. She grew up in the 'Burg, a section of Trenton that is known for its gossip and mobsters. Her mother bullied her all through her life, including until recently trying to get her to marry Morelli and quit her BEA life. I had to bite my tongue on more than one occasion during Sunday dinner at her parents house when Helen Plum set in. I hope she finally eased up on her.

Things had been awkward for a few months before we finally sat down and talked. The only reason I left was because she moved on with someone new, our team medic Bobby Brown. Don't get me wrong, he's a stand up guy and I'm happy for them, but I was crushed. I didn't have any right to be, believe me my cousin made that abundantly clear, but it didn't change my feelings. When we got to a good place I decided it would be best that I leave, so I decided to go Miami. From the hole I'm in I can smell the ocean so I know I eventually made it here somehow, but after my car was run off the road things got confusing. I hear a noise outside the door so I lay down and pretend I'm still knocked out when I hear two people enter.

"You sure he doesn't need a doctor? He's been out since we got him in Jersey." Male #1 asked, how sweet it almost seems like he's concerned.

"You gave him enough ketamine to knock out a horse, it's not surprising he's still out. " Male #2 responds.

Ah. So that's why I was having those dreams about Stephanie… ketamine is a powerful sedation drug, and apparently I had enough to sleep from Jersey to Miami… at least I hope I'm in Miami, that will make it easier for my team to find me.

"Have you looked at him? He IS the size of a horse! And he was a ranger, he could kill us with his bare hands. I wasn't taking any chances. " Male #1 shoots back.

"Well, boss wanted him here any way we could get him here, so I say it worked."

Boss… so they're under direction of someone. I try to remain still while listening.

"Did Boss ever tell you why he has such a hard on for Manoso? This is way beyond the normal scope of revenge."

_Yes… please tell me why I was targeted you stupid fuckers. _

"Apparently some chick at a bar tricked his son into believing she was into him, turns out she was a bond recovery agent and working for Monoso. His son was arrested and they haven't seen him since. He blames this prick." I feel him give me a sharp kick to the back and I do my best to not jump up and kill the bastard.

So this all goes back to Bowman. Ron Bowman was the target of a distraction job back in Jersey, and Stephanie played it perfectly. We caught the guy, but after that it all went to hell in a handbasket. He shot Detective Morelli while escaping and then tracked down and kidnapped Stephanie while she was visiting N.Y. with Bobby one weekend. The team got her back almost no worse for the wear, and Bowman went to our holding cells. He would have made it back to lock up, but he attempted to escape again. My men did what they needed to do, and I fully support their efforts to restrain him. Okay so maybe I shouldn't have left the ex gang member who loves Stephanie almost as much as I do alone with him after he saw her injuries, but hindsight is 20/20. So this must be daddy Bowman that captured me. Well the fucker is gonna be sadly mistaken if he thinks my team isn't going to find me. Granted I have no trackers on me, but they are smart. They'll find me…. I hope.


	3. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 3

A/N: To my guest that said it was weird starting the story off with a sex scene, that's okay, I getcha ;) But chapter 2 begins the storyline and gives more details about what's happening with Ranger so hopefully you like it! I'm struggling a bit personally, so if I disappear for a bit kniw im not intentionally abandoning you.

Chapter 3

Stephanie's POV

I glance to my left and watch the fluffy clouds pass by outside my window. I always beg for the window seat when I fly, something about how free it makes me feel. Bobby is sitting next to me writing notes on a pad of paper and talking to the man across the aisle from him, Tank. I glance over at him and I feel the corners of my mouth turn up involuntarily. _God I love this man._ I have that sense of someone watching me again and look ahead to see Lester sticking his head over the seat in front of me, his tounge pointed at me like a child. I giggled and swiped at him but he jumps back in time.

"What are you doing you baby, bored already?" I ask and he nods.

"Trying to keep my mind off Ranger and where he could be. I don't get it beautiful, why hasn't he called anyone?" Lester is Ranger's cousin, so even though the whole team is worried and on edge, Lester has family to answer to.

I shrugged. "I have no idea Les. Julie was so confused when she called me. She knew he was planning on coming down at some point, but he didn't call her when he left Rangeman so she had no idea how long he's even been missing. " My spidey senses were in overdrive after that phone call. Julie is Ranger's daughter, and she and I have bonded over the last few years. It started with Edward Scrog, who had it in his head he was Ranger, and kidnapped Julie as part of his delusion. I made myself bait to track down Julie, which resulted in me being taken, Ranger getting shot and Scrog being killed. Since then she and I have been talking for months , even when her dad and I weren't.

I glanced around at the other members of the crew on our flight with us. Usually the Merry Men like to have a stone face so you can't tell what they're thinking… not today. I glanced at the faces of my friends, taking in their expressions and saw a mixture of sadness, sorrow and worry.

Tank is Ranger's right hand, and is pretty lost without his boss, I could see it in his eyes. Not that Tank hasn't lead the team before, he has on many occasions. Ranger is still active on his military contract so whenever he was called away on a mission, Tank would take over. But we always had some sort of update or timeframe when that happened… now? It's like we all are sailing in unchartered waters without a captain.

Ram is flying, while being the group's sniper apparently he's a pilot too (I learn something new about these guys every day). Besides Tank, Lester, Bobby and myself, we have Hector, Hal, Cal and Trouble on our flight. Tank also requested some of our Boston counterparts be on stand bye to help back up who is left at the Trenton office, and we are meeting Tanks double in Miami, Marco , when we get off the plane. I noticed most of the guys are huddled together going over notes and throwing out ideas on what could be going on.

Trouble , or Ken Maines, has been my partner for the last three months, and I don't think I've ever had as much fun working with anyone as I have with him (don't tell Lester, I'll never hear the end of it). Don't get me wrong, all the guys are great, but Trouble is something special. He is helping me to become the best BEA I can be, and he even shares my love of Boston Cremes, even if he isn't vocal about it like I am. If I wasn't so in love with Bobby I could see myself with Trouble. He is 6 feet 5 inches of gorgeous blue eyed , caramel skinned deliciousness, and I've been trying to get him to get out there on the Trenton dating scene, but he's not having it. When Bobby is stuck at Haywood and can't join me and my family for Sunday dinners Ken comes along. Grandma Mazur enjoys pinching his rear a little too much, but thankfully he hasn't complained (yet). At least he hasn't threatened to shoot her like the other guys!

He's friends with Hector, and was working for Ron Bowman, the FTA that kidnapped me a few months back when we met. Well, he wasn't really working for him, he really was "undercover" with Bowman's crew for a few months prior to me being kidnapped. Hector is a good man, and kind of a genius . Ex gang member, he had two tear drop tattoos when I met him… now he has three, which scares me. He is the only one out of the main guys that doesn't have some sort of military background, but it doesn't matter. He makes up for it with his hacking and computer skills . He also is getting more fluent in English, thanks to me, and as a trade I'm learning more Spanish phrases so I can decipher what Lester says about me because he thinks I can't understand.

Hector has been communicating with his Miami doppelganger Silvio over the last two days trying to determine Rangers actions after he left Haywood. Since Ranger likes to track me, I decided to turn the tables on him and give him a tracker of his own before we were on the outs. The problem is it isn't communicating. I don't know if it's busted or what, but Hector and Silvio have been talking about it non stop since we got on the plane in very rapid Spanish so I'm hoping that's a good sign.

I looked out my window when I heard Rams voice over the PA system.

"Hey folks, this is your captain Michael Ramsey here, reminding you to please buckle up as we start our descent into sunny Miami Florida. The temperature is a balmy 78 degrees and they are experiencing some pop up rain showers." I had to roll my eyes, apparently Ram thought he was a comedian or something. "Please put your tray tables and seats in their upright positions and lets go find our boss!" I laughed as the rest of the cabin cheered. This was going to be an interesting trip.

Ranger's POV

When I heard the door shut I opened my eyes and jumped up, searching for something to use as a weapon for the next time they came in. The room was bare, except for a mattress that I had been laying on in the center of the room. One window, but it has bars over it so no way to escape there. I did catch a glimpse of ocean out it though, and I can smell it so I know we're close to the shoreline. The door is reinforced steel, so I'm definitely not busting out that way. I take a deep breath and lay back down on the mattress, closing my eyes and wishing for the drug filled dreams to take over again.

_Flashback_

_3 months ago_

_Ranger's POV__ "We are a family here at Rangeman. That means we may fight, a lot, but more importantly, we love each other unconditionally. I'm extremely proud of each and every one of you. Thank you and meeting adjourned."__I walked out of the conference room to cheers and clapping, but I didn't stop. I rode the elevator down to the garage, getting in to a car that didn't look like it belonged there, and drove towards the airport. My cars are black, typically I drive the Porsche Turbo 911 but I left it in the garage for Stephanie. I know she loves that car, and it would make my heart happy if she kept it. Instead I was driving my personal 2005 Ford Thunderbird in candy apple red. None of my guys knew I even had it except my cousin Lester, he has a matching one, we just happened to buy them together. I got about halfway to the airport when something hit my back bumper, causing me to spin out and wreck, and blackness fell over me before I could see the face of the person walking up next to my window._

_End flashback_


	4. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews!! The chapters may not come as fast as they have been, dealing with a few personal things and I want to make sure I draft the rest of the story out before publishing any more of it. Wanna get all the details right!

So thank you again to all my reviewers, a shout out to the guest ones I can't respond to personally!! You guys have great questions and I can't wait to dig into this story for you! Also , something tells me y'all don't like Ranger that much do you?? LOL ;) Thanks everyone:)

Chapter 4

Stephanie's POV

We landed in Miami and as we step off the plane I get an overwhelming sense of dread. I have this thing where the back of my neck tingles when Ranger is near… it wasn't that I was feeling though, it was something… off. I can't describe it, so I won't even try, but it was there. It took awhile to get us all off the plane and our luggage situated but when we walk towards the terminal I see a young woman waving frantically at me, standing next to a man probably a good foot and a half taller than her with the same caramel coloring as Les and Ranger. Marco Sanchez stood with the expected blank face of Rangeman employees, but I could see a small smile attempting to creep up as Julie was tugging his arm and pointing to us. I handed my bag to Bobby and ran over to Julie, hugging her tightly.

"Jules!" I hardly recognized her, she had grown so much since we had seen each other last.

"Stephie!!" I could barely breathe she was hugging me so tight but I didn't mind.

"How old are you now, 25??" I teased and stepped back when she finally let go to get a good look at her. She got Rangers complexion and her eyes and hair from Rachel (Rangers ex wife), and I knew he and Rachel would have a hell of a time keeping the boys away.

She laughed "No Stephie!! I'm 14!"

I pretended like I was going to faint and she laughed even harder, I was glad I could entertain her. Lester swooped in , playfully shoving me aside.

"What, no hugs for actual family?" He appeared offended but winked at me.

"Uncle Les!" she grabbed him around the waist and squeezed. "I'm glad you guys are here, I'm worried sick about dad." Les and Ranger are cousins, but they may as well be brothers. Their families are close and they grew up together , so Julie knows Les as her uncle. He kissed her on the forehead and did a solomn nod to Marco as the rest of the team joined us. Julie gave hugs to everyone (all her honorary uncles) except Trouble, but only because she hadn't been introduced to him yet. She shook his hand very politely and then tucked herself in next to me as we loaded into the vehicles Marco brought and took off towards the Miami office.

When we arrived the men did a round of shaking hands, introductions were made, and I got hugs from everyone. I didn't know the Miami men as well as the Trenton crew, but I had met them a few times and they were all nice enough to me. We got settled into the conference room as Julie made her way to the penthouse apartment Ranger kept there (same as at Haywood) on the 7th floor. I told her I would be up later and we would hang out. When she left the men began.

"Start from the beginning." Marco looked to me, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Ranger decided he wanted to take a break from Trenton, and said he was coming to Miami to see Julie, and work on this office." I started in and stopped when I heard a growl come from Marcos throat.

"He thought we were lacking? He hasn't said anything… our capture rate is through the roof, and we just got a multi billion dollar contract…"

I didn't want to seem like I was babying them, so I just used myself as the excuse. "I'm sure you're aware of Ranger's and my relationship over the last few years." The men smiled and nodded, and Marco just sat there staring at me. "Well about 6 months ago it ended…" _before it ever really began… _ "I moved on, and while he was supportive it was too much for him to be around every day. I'm the real reason he was going to come here and spend some time away from Trenton. You guys are doing great." I had been talking to Rodrigo (my counterpart in Miami) and we've been comparing notes. They actually were doing really well as a business, and I didn't want them to feel otherwise.

Marco accepted that excuse easily. "So what else do we know?"

I let someone else take over, I was exhausted emotionally. I hadn't talked about what happened between Ranger and myself since he left, and bringing it back up, even the short version of it, had left me wiped.

" I sent you the surveillance video from Haywood, Ranger had originally scrambled it when he left, not sure why. But Silvio cleared it up and it showed Ranger getting into a candy apple red 2005 Ford Thunderbird, not a Rangeman vehicle. The cameras last saw him leaving the garage and turning right, we assume to go to the airport." Hector spoke up (in perfect English, which shocked a lot of the men but not me) and I looked at the Trenton guys. They looked as confused as I felt about what he had said, the only one that didn't was Lester.

"I didn't know Ranger had a personal vehicle that wasn't Rangeman black?" I whispered to Bobby, and he shrugged indicating he didn't either. We all turned towards Lester and watched as he scrubbed his hand over his face, looking like he could kill someone.

"We both have one, we bought them together when he started Rangeman. It was our first present we bought ourselves with our first paycheck. Dammit I should have realized that's what he drove when none of the others were gone!!" I jumped a foot when he slammed his hands on the table and pushed his chair back, jumping up and pacing the floor. We all did another glance at each other but I was the one that spoke up.

"Les, what does it matter what he drove?"

Lester turned towards me. "The Firebird is low jacked."

Lester's POV

God how stupid was I?! Of course he took the Bird, he wouldn't have wanted to leave a Rangeman vehicle out of commission sitting at the airport for however long he was going to be gone for. I typed rapidly into my phone and pulled up the GPS locator I had on my cousins car. It showed nothing. That couldn't be right? Unless someone disabled the system that was built into the car… or the car was destroyed. I realized everyone was looking at me so I explained that there was no signal emitting from the vehicle. I heard Stephanie's voice through my fog.

"Lester, he's okay. I would know if something had happened…" she was standing next to me, her hand on my arm. She didn't finish the sentence but she didn't need to. My cousin and Stephanie Plum had been dancing around each other for years. It all started when Connie from Vincent Plum Bail Bonds called him up and begged him to help out their newest BEA, Vincent's inept cousin (not Connie's words, Vinnie's ). From the moment she walked into that diner Ranger was a goner. He has protected her since, and at one time we all thought they might just be each others Happily Ever After. Instead, he fucked it royally up, causing Steph to high tail it away from Rangeman and him to retreat to Miami for awhile. **FINALLY** Steph came back to Rangeman full time, and then a few months ago they got their shit together, becoming friends again. I know he still loves her, hell every man in our company has a deep seated love for the woman, but my best friend is the one who finally captured her heart. It's been 3 months and Bobby and Stephanie are more in love than ever. Truthfully, it's a little disgusting how cutsie they are, and I love giving them crap about it, but in all honesty I'm over the fucking moon for them. Bobby Brown is our medic, and probably **the** best guy I've ever known, which is why I give him such hell about Steph. And Steph? God she's the most beautiful, brave, bad ass woman I have ever met. Yup, I fell under her spell too, but once Bobby made his move I was happy to step aside and be there as a friend and partner to her. It doesn't stop me from being super sexually suggestive towards her every fucking chance I get, but they expect that from me and I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone.

So one of Stephs many talents is this thing where she knows when Ranger is near. The back of her neck tingles, and she can sense him before he is ever spotted. She also has what we like to call Spidey sense. It's saved our asses on more than one occasion, so if she tells me she knows he's okay, then I believe her. "They've turned off the signal, or the car has been destroyed. Neither one is a good scenario beautiful." I tell her, but instead of seeing worry all I see is that gorgeous mouth upturn into a small smile as she throws a look towards Hector.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Marco asks, impatiently.

She nods. "You all know Rangers penchant for placing trackers on me. On my body, my purse, my phone , my car… it's saved me on numerous occasions from the low life's that seem to be in unending supply around me. So I figured I would see how he liked it." She sat back down next to Bobby. "Hector and Silvio have been working on trying to get a signal from the one I put on Ranger. It had been quiet for the last three months."

"Until now." Hector said. "It started transmitting10 minutes ago."


	5. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 5

A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! Thank you for the reviews!! They are like the lifeforce that keeps the story going.

Chapter 5

Tank's POV

I stared at the brown haired blue eyed woman that blew into our lives years ago in awe. "Little Girl, you actually placed a tracker on Ranger? How? Where?" I couldn't form a complete sentence I was in such shock.

She laughed at me. LAUGHED! I'm over 6 and a half feet and a good 300 lbs of solid muscle, but this woman laughed at me. Our first meeting was pretty entertaining, I threw a guy out of a window. He was fine, he landed on the fire escape but damn you should have seen her face! Little Girl has never been scared of me, just amused, which I found appealing.

"Ranger wears this ridiculously fancy watch. I remember when I saw it for the first time I was flabbergasted at the complexity of it all. Watches should tell time, that's it. His? I swear it can kill a man with a push of a button." We all chuckled at that one, but she wasn't far off. The thing was equipped with more gadgets and gizmos than a Swiss army knife. "When I saw Ranger the night before he left, I saw it sitting on the coffee table. He was preoccupied with something and I took the opportunity to switch out his fancy ass watch with Hector's version. " Hector sat next to her beaming.

"And Hector's version has what exactly?" I asked and everyone turned back towards them.

Hector explained in perfect English (I still wasn't used to that.)" The main difference is the GPS chip. I wasn't sure why it wasn't working this entire time, but it finally is up and running. Turns out it was because he was in an area it couldn't reach. You know how sometimes when you're driving and the GPS needs to search for a signal? That's what its been doing for 3 months. Today it finally connected." Hector brought up the dot on the laptop on front of him, and broadcast it on the screen so we all could see. "Ranger is here, in Miami. "

I wanted to kiss Hector for getting the GPS to work… instead I picked Stephanie up out of her seat and gave her a bone crushing squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head. "Little Girl, you never cease to amaze me."

"Mmdjdkkd" she replied and I realized I was squeezing too tight so I loosened my grip and stepped back.

She grinned up at me. "Thanks Big Guy. I'm just in shock that it worked, and the kidnappers left the watch with him!" As soon as she said it everyone in the room tensed.

"This could be a trap, I'm not taking any chances. Little Girl you stay here." I knew even before the words left my mouth they were pointless. She had proved that millions of times over the years. Telling her to do or not to do something only pushed her into rhino mode, and caused her to do the exact opposite. "I mean, please Steph, stay here with Julie. She's probably worried out of her mind." The men snickered as she stared me down.

"Not fair Tank, using the 14 year old scared girl card. You know I love Julie, but I should be there when you find him." She crossed her arms and glared at me. We continued to stand in front of one another for what seemed like an eternity before I heard Trouble clear his throat.

"Actually SP , it would be great if you could stay here with Julie. She was looking forward to spending time with you anyway right? Plus if it is a trap Ranger wouldn't want you to be in the cross fire."

Trouble, or Ken Maines, has been Little Girl's partner for the last 3 months and has done something **NONE** of us have been able to do… when I say none I mean not even Bobby… he can sense the rhino Steph coming and every time is able to ward it off without her going into a full blown attack. She responds to him like none of the rest of us… I'm not sure if it's because of the way they met or if they're just kindred spirits. Either way he's been a good handler for her, and has diffused multiple situations between her and one of the guys in the last few months. I was wary at first to hire him, but I'm glad we did. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Please Stephanie. He would kill me if something happened to you."

She sighed and I knew I (Trouble) had won.

Stephanie's POV

Damn that partner of mine. I don't know how he does it… I have what the Merry Men like to call spidey sense. I can tell something bad is going to go down before it happens. Trouble has the capability of calming me down when I'm about to go into full blown Rhino mode. Honestly I'm not sure why it works, but it does. So I sighed and nodded at Tank. "Fine, I'll stay here with Julie…on one condition."

Tanks deep brown eyes stared at me. "What's that?"

"You report to me the second, and I do mean **SECOND** you have him. Got it?" I got right up in his face, or at least as "up in" it I could be when he was a good foot taller than me. He smirked at me and nodded.

The team members began strategizing and mapping the location where the GPS signal was coming from. I knew they wouldn't go in blind, that could cost them too much, so I figured they would be doing recon for the next few days before finally extracting Ranger from the hell he was in. I took my place next to Bobby and caught his eyes as he glanced towards me. "What?" I didn't like the look he was giving me.

He just shook his head "Not the time or place." And fell silent again. I don't do well with brush offs, even though I am the queen of them, so I placed my hand on his arm and leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another. You might as well tell me." When I pulled back his eyes were sad. Sad?? "B, what's wrong?"

He stood up and walked out of the room. I did a quick glance around the room but no one seemed to notice, they were all too busy looking over their research so I got up and followed him out into the hall. I found him pacing down a ways from the conference room. "Bobby?"

He turned and looked at me. "Just tell me Steph, are you still in love with him?"

Bobby's POV

_Why the fuck did I just ask her that???_ The shocked look on her face told me I was stupid and the tears that sprang into her eyes told me I was way off base with my question… But I still wanted her to say the words.

We have been dating for 3 months, and in that time I have found myself 100% absolutely head over heels in love with this woman. I told Lester my plan to propose, which he teased me mercilessly over, but that got derailed when we found out Ranger was missing not just on a vacation. Now everything is a mess. My head knows they're friends, that they worked to get back to a good spot with each other, yet my heart is telling me watch out, she's not done with him, or more likely he's not done with her. The heart is a stupid muscle, sometimes I wish the thing wasn't necessary. It causes so many problems for so many people…as a doctor unfortunately I am acutely aware how necessary it truly is.

To her credit she didn't cry, nor did she slap me, although she probably should have. She just got very quiet, and walked slowly to me until she was standing directly in front of me. "I will always love Ranger Bobby. He and I have been through too much for me to just shut that switch off." I tensed immediately. "But no, I'm not **IN** love with him. That's reserved for someone else." I heard and felt myself let out the breath I had been holding without realizing it.

"Oh… And who is that?" her eyes twinkled .

"You Doc. I love you Robert Brown, even if you are exasperating sometimes." She smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"I love you Stephanie Plum. I have for years, but I have realized over the last few months that I'm also completely **IN** love with you too. Forgive me?"

She leaned up and kissed me on the lips softly. "Nothing to forgive. It was a question, a fair one at that. Everything is good."

Ranger's POV

I shot up like an arrow, breathing heavy and trying to determine my surroundings. When I finally calmed down I could see I was in a different room than I had been before and it starts flooding back. I was kidnapped , by Bowman Sr. as revenge for his sons disappearance. If I am in Miami how did our research on Bowman not turn a connection up? Then it dawns on me, Steph wasn't doing the searches . She excels at her craft, even if she dispises it most days. She would have figured this out fairly quickly I'm sure of it. I hear the noises of the men outside so I pretend to be asleep again as they enter.

"Jesus, he's still out?? Maybe we need to call Doc…" Bad guy #1 commented.

_No, I just need you to come a little bit closer you bastard._

"Maybe we should tell him the women who have been messaging him… that will get him up in sure." Bad guy #2 responded.

Women? I realize they must be talking about Stephanie but no idea who the other one is. I feel the anger start to take over, and determine I can't stay "asleep " any longer. So I turn over and look at them.

"Holy hell it's a miracle!"

"You're alive! Welcome to the land of the living Monoso."

"Where am I?" I go to stand and realize since I was awake last they've handcuffed me. They were stupid though, they did it with my arms in front of me instead of behind.

"Your phone has been blowing up over the last few weeks. Some chick has been calling and texting you. She seems desperate to talk to you… you as much as a heartbreaker as you seem Manoso?"

I didn't answer, just growled slightly and the men thought it was funny.

"This **Babe** , she hot? Maybe we can track her down and have a run with her?"

_It was Stephanie, she's been trying to get a hold of me._ I glared at them and was silent, which they took to mean they could continue saying disgusting things about her until I snapped.

"You will **NOT** touch her. I'll get out of here and you both will regret ever laying eyes on me."

Normally I would be blank faced, that was a side effect of being a Ranger. When they mentioned Stephanie I could feel my body tense and go into fight mode, or as she calls it Rhino mode. Then the two men were stupid enough to open their mouths again.

"What about this **Princessa**? Jesus Manoso you really are a man whore aren't you? How many women you got laying around?"

_Julie_. That's when I snapped fully and leapt at the two men, quickly grabbing one around the neck with my hands and slamming him against the wall. He crumpled to the floor and I turned to the second man who was trying to get his weapon out of his holster. Before I could get to him I heard a cold voice speak from the doorway.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, in the flesh. I've been wanting to meet you for awhile." I turned and saw a older man with a hard look to his eyes staring at me. That distraction gave the second flunky enough time to kick me down to my knees. I stared up at the older man and I knew.

"Bowman Senior I presume."

He smirked at me. "We need to have a discussion about my son."


	6. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ranger's POV

I glared at the old man, and couldn't stop my mouth from responding. "Your son raped women, one of them died. He kidnapped Stephanie. His actions had consequences."

He glared back at me. "Yes, the famous Miss Plum. I had heard some fantastic things about her from my son before he went incommunicado. I don't suppose you could help me determine what happened to him? Since he was in your custody and all." I had to give it to the man, he was keeping it together. Kind of shocking considering the situation.

"We apprehended him and he was put in our holding cell. That's the last I saw of him. I assumed he was transferred to the police department."

He shook his head at me, knowing I was lying. "Mr. Manoso, you and I are very similar. We're both businessmen, both head strong… my son may have had some misguided actions but that doesn't warrant you killing him."

_Oh hell no. _ "Your son was a murderer and rapist who deserved everything he got." I said coldly staring into his eyes. "I just wish you could have seen it." That got a reaction. He slapped me across the face so hard I fell backwards into the goon behind me. When I opened my eyes I saw both of them looking down at me.

"Get him back to the basement. I don't want to see him again until she gets here."

_She? Shit I need to get ahold of Tank or Marco._ Goon #2 grabbed my arm and hauled me back to the basement room with the one window. When he threw me in I waited until he closed the door before I got up and stared out the window towards the ocean. Even though I couldn't see it, it gave me a sense of peace. _Please Stephanie if you can sense me… don't come. Get out of Miami, stay far away from here. I love you Babe._

Stephanie's POV

I felt my chest tighten and my hands started to shake, and I knew immediately something was going on. Bobby and I had started walking back towards the conference room when I saw Hector rush out the door, looking frantic. We made our way quickly to him and he grabbed my hands.

"The GPS signal was lost again _Florecita_ . The men want to just go, no Recon. They're moving out in 10 minutes." I shook my head and we went back to the conference room. I watched all of the important men in my life (minus a few) start to suit up for what looked like it might be an all out war. I couldn't let them do this.

"Guys, stop." They continued to move around ignoring me. "**STOP**!" I said forcefully and they finally paused to look at me. "You can't go in there half cocked. We don't even know who has Ranger. You guys know better than this, you're letting your emotions get the better of you. You have to stop and think." I could tell they were going to ignore me when I heard my phone ring. That made everyone stop completely and turn towards me. It was the Batman theme song, my ringtone for Ranger. My eyes went wide as I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Miss Plum? I have something of yours I believe you're looking for." I didn't recognize the voice but I put it on speaker so everyone could hear, maybe they would.

"Is he okay?"

"Mr. Manoso is fine. And I will release him, in exchange for one small favor. " _Uhhh… _

"Done. Name it. " I ignored everyone who was waving at me to stop or shaking their heads at me. I didn't care. This was Ranger, I would do whatever I had to so he could get back here to his daughter.

"I would like you to meet me to discuss my son. I'll send a text with the address shortly. And Miss Plum, tell your entourage if I see them anywhere their boss will be eliminated. " With that the call disconnected.

Tank's POV

"**FUCK**!" I heard expletives being thrown around all over the room, even coming from my own mouth. Hector began tracing the call itself as soon as it came through but it wasn't long enough to get a hit on the location. I looked at Stephanie and could see the wheels spinning.

"Little Girl, you promised."

"Tank I can't just let him die. There's no discussion about this. Period. Julie needs him, you guys need him… I won't allow anything to happen to him, or you all."

She stood in front of me, her blue eyes staring holes into my soul. I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let go… She had grown so much over the years that she didn't need us near as much, but we still all watched over her. She is our girl, and any one of us would die to keep her safe. "Steph, I get it. But you can't go in alone, there's just no way."

"He said my son. It's got to be Bowman Sr." Hector spoke up and went back to typing and found the address of where the signal was coming from, which he then matched to one of Bowmans properties.

"New plan" I barked out "Steph will wait for the phone call from Bowman here with Marco, he can take her to the meet under the guise of a driver. The rest of us will go to the compound and see if we can get an idea of how many guards we are working with, and the layout."

"I'll stay with SP. " Trouble spoke up but I shook my head, so did Bobby, Lester and Hector.

"You can't Maines. You were under in Bowmans organization , his dad may know what you look like and will smell the set up coming."

It looked like he was going to argue with me, but Steph just laid her hand on his arm and they shared their own version of the famous Rangeman ESP she always goes on about. After a moment he nodded and I took that to mean he understood and would comply.

"I'll take care of her Tank." Marco said quietly to me, and I gave him a look.

"You better Marco, she's the heart of Rangeman. Anything happens to her…" I trailed off and he got my meaning.

The thing was, it didn't matter who she was with. Bobby, Ranger, or someone outside the organization. She blew into our lives and turned us all on our heads, to the point of we would be completely lost if something happened to her.


	7. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you!!! Seriously, every time I get a notification of a review I get giddy. I really appreciate everyone's words!

I haven't mentioned this in this story but most of these characters are totally the property of the talented Janet Evanovich… except Trouble, the Bowmans and whoever else I invent :)

Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV

_Flashback_

_I was laying in bed when I heard my phone go off. Groaning I hit it thinking it was the alarm but then recognized the ring tone, so I quickly picked it up. "Hello? "_

_"Stephie! How are you?" It was Julie, Rangers daughter calling from Miami._

_"I'm fine sweetheart! How are you?" I tried to get the sleep out of my voice, Bobby and I hadn't gone to sleep til late._

_"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry Stephie! I can call back."_

_"No sweetheart it's fine. I'm awake, just a late night. What's up?"_

_"Is my dad there?" My spidey sense went crazy._

_"What do you mean? He's in Miami, he came to visit you." I didn't give her the time frame I didn't want her to worry any more than she already sounded. I gently nudged Bobby who was laying next to me and he groaned, but opened his eyes and immediately realized something was wrong._

_"What is it?" he asked quietly and I shook my head and pointed to the phone._

_"Stephie I haven't seen my dad in months. Last time we talked he said he was coming here to spend time with me, but I never got a call back saying when he was actually coming." I could hear her start to whimper and I told her not to worry, that I would be on the next flight to Miami and we would get to the bottom of it. When I hung up with her I jumped up and started pulling on clothes. Bobby followed my lead and I explained what Julie had said. He called a meeting of the core members and we made the plan to fly to Miami by the weekend._

_End flashback_

I made my way up to the penthouse where Ranger had his personal apartment , same as in Trenton. When I walked in I saw Julie sitting on the couch with a scared look on her face. She jumped up when she saw me and practically knocked me down , wrapping her arms around me and hugging tightly. When she released me I stepped back and kissed her forehead, nodding to Maria, the Miami version of Ella, and we sat back on the couch. Taking Julie's hand I squeezed and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Stephie, what happened between you and Papa? I thought you guys were going to be together forever?" Her voice trailed off and I could tell she was fighting back tears. She and I had grown close during the Scrog situation, and I knew she imagined me as a surrogate step mom, even if Ranger and I never got to that point.

"Jules… I love your dad. I always will. He will hold a special place in my heart for all time, but we were never in that kind of relationship. His life didn't lend itself to allowing that. " I tried to explain without getting into details with her. She didn't need to know the heartbreak her dad caused me. "I love you, and would love if you and I were still close, but your dad and I won't be together like that. I'm dating Bobby. " I jumped when she squealed.

"Really??? Oh my gosh Stephie! That's great!! I love Uncle Bobby!!!" She was bouncing next to me and I had to giggle at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad sweetheart… I do too." I felt the redness hit my cheeks and wondered if Ranger would care I was discussing his life and lack of relationships with Julie , then decided he could yell at me about it when we got him out of this mess.

We sat like that for an hour or so, chatting about school and boys (Ranger would love that) when my phone rang and I excused myself to answer it in the hallway. Marco was a step behind me, and mouthed to put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Plum, how nice to hear your voice again. I'm looking forward to meeting you. "

_Yeah me too you creepy bastard. _ " Is Ranger okay?" I had to know, I couldn't handle the uncertainty of his situation any more. Bowman just laughed at me.

"Your messages over the last few months seem to indicate a personal relationship with Manoso. I thought he was your boss? Not very professional there Ms. Plum."

_Son of a…they had seen all my messages I had been sending him over the last three months… _"Ranger and I are coworkers. He's my friend. I'm close to him, that's all."

"These don't seem "friendly". They seem like you miss your lover. Is that what he is to you?"

He was goading me. I knew my messages didnt say anything inappropriate, just that I hoped he was doing well, that the men and I missed him, and that I hoped he had found peace… but how do I play this. If I continue to deny Ranger and I being close that way he could kill him , thinking he wasn't useful any more. I made a snap decision, one I hoped I didn't regret. "You're right. I have loved him for years, and I really need to see him. Can you tell me where to meet you? I found a driver so I wouldn't get lost I'm not from here…"

"Yes Ms. Plum, I know. Born and raised in New Jersey, you tend to attract some unsavory characters don't you?" _FUCK you have no idea dude…your son was one of them!_

"I do , you are correct. And Ranger has helped me with those problems over the years. It's really important to me that he is okay. Just tell me where to meet you."

"I have a house near the ocean, I'll send you directions. And Ms. Plum, no other men but your driver. If I see anyone else he dies." The call disconnected before I could ask to speak with Ranger, meaning I had no proof of life confirmation.

I buried my face in my hands and yelled until I felt a hand rubbing circles on my back. I looked up and saw Marco standing next to me, his jaw clenched but attempting to comfort me. "We will get him back Steph. I promise you." He sounded like he was trying to assure himself almost as much as me. I nodded and heard the text tone come through, indicating a message. When I opened it I saw the directions to the house where we would find Ranger, which matched the location of the last GPS signal , so I went back inside to let Julie know I was leaving. I called Tank to let him know that the location they were at was correct, and Marco and I set out.

Ranger's POV

Bowman's men worked me over fairly well before throwing me back into whatever pit I was in. I guess they didn't appreciate me knocking out one of their coworkers. I assessed myself as best I could with handcuffed wrists, and didn't feel anything broken just some major bruising. There was no way for me to warn Steph not to come, and the thought of her being around this asshole was killing me inside. I could hear faint voices outside the door so I made my way over to them and listened the best I could.

"This chick is actually gonna be here. The "Bombshell Bounty Hunter." Think she's as pretty as boss says?" _Dammit! Steph hates that nickname, I hope they try and say it to her face so I can watch what happens. _

"Yeah haven't you seen her pictures? Manoso is an idiot for not locking her up and throwing away the key!" _Can't argue with you there. _

"Can't wait to see what boss has in store for her…" _FUCK. I need to get out of here somehow. _

I glance around thinking maybe something has magically appeared that would help me escape and am met with the overwhelming sense of defeat. That's before I hear a noise coming from outside my window. It sounds like… a bird? I get up and peer through the bars towards the tree line. The sun is setting and I catch a reflection. Holy shit. I see a small movement and hear the noise again, and I would recognize it anywhere now that I can clearly hear it. Lester.

Les is only a year younger than me, and our families are tight so when we were growing up we hung out all the time. We played "soldier " a lot (getting ready for our grown up lives) , hiding in the woods around our houses in rural Newark, pretending to sneak up on the enemy (our siblings). He and I would signal each other with a very specific bird call, one that no one else would find out of place. In New Jersey it was common. In Miami? Not so much . So it wasn't a coincidence I heard it now. They were here. I made the noise back and prayed my men would get to me soon.

Lester's POV

The team pulled up to the tree line and spread out, checking the perimeter and watching the guards and their motions. As soon as it got dark we were making our move to the compound. Steph had already contacted Tank and let us know she received the call from pappa Bowman , and he had given her the directions to this compound to get Ranger, so we knew he was there somewhere. Before we could move we needed his location. I decided to try our signal.

When Ric and I were younger we used to get a kick out of roaming the woods near where we grew up and playing "soldier". I guess it was foreseeing our future as Army Rangers, Ric was always the one in charge and me his trusty second in command. We always got our "enemy" (usually his brothers, sometimes other cousins.) We came up with a code we used to call to each other that no one else would get. A bird call, the Scarlet Tanager. I made the call and waited for a moment before I heard the call come back to me.

"Tank. Ranger's there."

"What was that, a code between you two?" He replied to me and relayed the message to the other men.

"Something like that." I grinned and called to him again, and he replied, so that I could tell where he was. "Window, left hand corner basement area." Tank got the binoculars out and searched and saw it.

"Affirmative."

_We're coming man, we're coming._


	8. Mayhem in Miami Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stephanie's POV

Marco and I got to Bowman's compound with no issues. Before he let me out of the car we shared a quick hug and he whispered into my ear "Stay strong. No matter what, don't deviate from the plan." He let me go and came around to let me out of the car and I nodded at him so he knew I understood. I'm terrible at following direction so I got why he was reiterating what I needed to do. If I saw Ranger hurt I might just chuck the whole plan and do my own thing. But this time I knew I needed to stick to what we had worked out. We were approached by two large guards who silently looked me up and down and patted Marco down to make sure he didn't have a weapon on him (skipping me- I guess they didn't find me threatening ) before letting us through to the house.

When we got to the front door an older man was there, staring at me, and my spidey sense went into hyperdrive. "Mr. Bowman?"

He nodded and ushered me in. "Your driver can wait in the car." I knew Marco wouldn't do it unless I said it was okay so I just patted him on the arm and reassured him it was fine. That way he could meet up with the guys who I knew were somewhere on the property, and I had a hidden microphone in anyway so he would be able to hear everything. After Marco left Bowman brought me to an office.

"Did you want anything to drink Ms. Plum? Are you hungry?"

I had to bite my cheek before I snapped back at him. Instead I just politely declined. "Where's Ranger?"

"All in good time my dear. We need to have a discussion about my son." He sat down next to me and I got the major ick feeling I had when I had been around the younger version. "He met you in a bar correct?"

I had two ways I could play this. Tell him the truth, flat out no holds barred or I could stall, and hope that the guys were in a position help Ranger. I chose to stall a bit. "Yes, I met him at a bar." I could tell by his look he wasn't going to take just that so I continued. "I was sent in because he had attacked a few women, and one had died from the injuries he inflicted on her." I was trying to choose my words carefully but apparently I wasn't careful enough, he backhanded me across the face, and I whimpered.

"My son did nothing of the sort. He was set up, and you were instrumental in his disappearance! I want answers Ms. Plum, and I want them now." His voice got low and growly, and his eyes got cold. "I think it's time we visit Mr. Manoso, so you can say goodbye."

_Shit_.

Ranger's POV

Once I heard the signal from Lester I knew they would be approaching the compound as soon it got dark enough to cover them, so I waited. I'm sure Stephanie was already in the building, but I had no idea where. Imagine my surprise when the door to my cell opened and there she was. Her cheek was red which caused me to grit my teeth, she had been hit, but when I skimmed over the rest of her body she appeared to be unharmed further. I growled when I saw Bowman behind her, hand gripping her arm tightly.

"Mr. Manoso, your girlfriend wanted to say goodbye."

I saw her eyes go wide and she mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to me, which made my heart break. She had nothing to be sorry about, not even a little bit. She tugged on her earlobe with her free hand, just slightly so no one but us would know she was letting me know the men could hear everything that was happening. It was rapidly approaching night and I knew we didn't have much time left, so I began my stall tactic.

"What was the purpose of bringing her here? You want her to suffer? She didn't do anything to your son, I did. I killed him with my bare hands, strangling the life out of him like he did to that woman he raped. You want to hurt me? Fine, do it. But let her go." I stared at his face, it was twisted up and ugly. He had fire in his eyes , but unfortunately he didn't let go of Stephanie's arm as he stalked closer to me.

"I AM HURTING YOU!" He screamed at me, and I had to fight from wrapping my hands around his throat the same as had been done to his son. Did I do it myself? No, but as the leader it'll always comes back to me. I didn't want any one else to be hurt because of my decisions. "I plan on letting you watch as the life slowly drains out of the woman you hold most dear… watch the sparkle in her eyes slowly fade… like you did with my son!" He went to throw her to the ground and in that split second the room went dark and I could hear shouting coming from outside in the hall.

"Babe RUN!" I yelled at her and grabbed a hold of Bowman. I could feel him struggling against me , but I had my arm around his windpipe , slowly causing him to stop moving. I didn't let up until I felt her small hand on my arm, and her voice in my ear.

"Ric." I let go immediately of Bowman and pulled her close to me, as close as I could get her while handcuffed . We heard yelling and the lights came back on. I sank to my knees, gripping on to her hands as hard as I could, afraid if I let go she would disappear again.

Stephanie's POV

As soon as the lights went off I knew the men were making their move. I heard Ranger yell to me to run but there was no way I was leaving him. I couldn't see but I could hear him fighting with Bowman, and by the sound of it he was killing him. He would be struggling with what had happened for awhile, so I just laid my hand on his arm and said his name in his ear, hoping to break the intense concentration he had going. Thankfully it worked, and he let go of Bowman and grabbed on to me, sinking down to the floor as he held on to my hands. I could hear him whispering in Spanish to me, and I just let him say what he so desperately needed to say, even though I didn't understand.

The lights came back on and for as moment we just stood still, Ranger had his face pressed up against my stomach, his hands gripping mine. I didn't notice until the door opened that we were alone in the room. I heard Tank, Trouble and Bobby come in but still didn't move. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked down at the man that had been so strong for so many years, and how broken he was at this moment.

I heard Tank talking to Ranger but he didn't respond. When I looked up I stared right into Bobby's eyes, filled with concern over our friend. I motioned to Ranger with my head and he knelt down beside him.

"Ranger. You gotta let go of Steph now. She's okay. I gotta look at you." He didn't respond or make a move to let me go so he tried again.

"Ric. Can you hear me?" He still didn't respond so Bobby looked to me and I attempted to get through to him.

"Ranger?" At the sound of my voice he moved his head and looked up into my eyes. My heart broke , they were filled with worry and fear. His face was bruised, I hadn't noticed when we first walked in to the room that the guards must have worked him over. I tried another name to see if it would get through . "Carlos, I need you to stand up and let Bobby look at you." His eyes darted to the side where he finally acknowledged Bobby's presence, but he shook his head.

"I'll lose you again." The words came out quietly and they caused my heart to break even more.

"I'm not going anywhere Carlos. I'll be right here." That seemed to assure him enough to where he let go of me and stood up. Bobby started checking him over and I stood to the side next to my partner.

"Has he ever been like this before?" Trouble leaned down and whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

"I've never seen him this broken." I responded, knowing we were in for a long haul.


End file.
